Reflexos
by Imaginary Raine
Summary: Oneshot::Porque enquanto olhava o seu reflexo, recordava que nunca poderiam estar juntos. ::KyuuNaru::Presente pra Tsunade Uzumaki


**Nota1: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, pois não tenho criatividade suficiente pra criar uma história tão envolvente.**

**Nota2: Essa fic contém insinuações de yaoi (relacionamento homemxhomem). Se você não gosta, não leia. Não estou a fim de perder meu tempo lendo reviews de conteúdo homofóbico. Você foi avisado. Se está lendo, é por sua conta e risco.**

**Nota3: Essa fic é um presente para Tsunade Uzumaki, por me convencer - incentivar - a escrever uma KyuuNaru. Beijos miga!**

**_Reflexos_**

Encontrava-se no momento na pequena cozinha da casa de seu companheiro de equipe louro, analisando os pequenos ferimentos que o mesmo possuía na mão. Ele nem ao menos reagia mesmo enquanto ela retirava os cacos de espelhos que impediam as feridas de serem curadas pelo chakra da Kyuubi. Ao olhar para o seu rosto, percebeu que os olhos cerúleos estavam fora de foco, indicando que ele estava pensando seriamente em algo, o que lhe pareceu muito estranho. Afinal, ele não era do tipo que parava pra pensar.

"Nee, Naruto" e o louro piscou os olhos, como se saindo de um transe profundo. "O que aconteceu? Por que você quebrou o espelho?" e no próximo instante, sentiu o peso dos orbes azuis sobre si e, por um momento, pensou ter visto naquela mirada um misto de tristeza, frustração, ódio – e aquilo era amor? – antes de ele desviar a mirada.

"Não foi nada, Sakura-chan. Eu só estava um pouco irritado por termos falhado mais uma vez em trazer o Sasuke" e deu um de seus famosos sorrisos, mas ele não se refletia em seus olhos.

Acenou vagarosamente, não sabendo se acreditava ou não, afinal, realmente tinham acabado de voltar em outra missão na qual tentavam trazer o Uchiha de volta, sem resultados.

Mas ainda se lembrava do susto que tivera ao ouvir o barulho de vidro se partindo, enquanto se dirigia à casa do louro para comunicá-lo de que a Godaime queria vê-lo no dia seguinte em seu escritório. Lembra-se de ter entrado correndo, pensando que talvez o Uzumaki estivesse sob ataque. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao vê-lo em frente do que um dia foi um espelho de rosto, que se encontrava no banheiro, e com a mão sangrando.

Terminou os curativos na mão do companheiro de equipe, deu o recado da Godaime e se foi, preocupada que ele não estivesse se sentindo bem, mas decidindo que falaria com ele no dia seguinte.

* * *

Neste momento, quando ninguém podia te ver, rompeste o espelho.

Foi por isso que o rompeste, não foi? Porque no momento em que seu punho se chocou contra a fria e dura superfície, sabias que jamais poderiam estar juntos... e se não podiam estar juntos, de que lhe servia tudo isso? Todos aqueles sentimentos...

E, naquelas ocasiões, quando via o seu reflexo novamente, seu coração batia furiosamente em seu peito, e temias que ele fosse ouvi-lo. Provavelmente ouvia, mas temias o desprezo que isso provocaria, e que nunca mais fosse escutá-lo.

Porque fazia tanto tempo que não se transformava por causa de fortes emoções como a raiva, mas simplesmente para que pudesse sentir sua energia o envolvendo, acariciando sua pele, fazendo com que, naquele momento, se tornassem um...

Por isso o quebraste...

Porque na superfície refletida, ele te via. E seus olhos eram um misto de lástima, escárnio, a dúvida. E isso se misturava ao desespero que emanava de seus orbes cerúleos, que diziam com todas as palavras o quanto o amava.

"Kyuubi"

Era simplesmente amor. A necessidade de ver os lábios dizendo isso somente a ti, formando palavras com aquela boca, que pertencia a ti, e somente a ti.

E os orbes rubros o miravam de cada fragmento espalhado pelo chão e sobre a pia, enquanto gotas de sangue maculavam a porcelana, fazendo desenhos abstratos na superfície branca.

E quando sua companheira de cabelos rosáceos e orbes esmeraldas adentrou em sua casa, provavelmente alarmada com o barulho do vidro se espatifando, deixou que ela cuidasse dos ferimentos em sua mão enquanto pensava no olhar de lástima refletido nos fragmentos do espelho quebrado no banheiro.

Após a Haruno ter ido embora, depois de entregar a mensagem da Hokage, dirigiu-se a seu quarto, onde parou em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro que havia lá.

E como esperado, a imagem refletida lá não era a sua, mas sim a de um homem de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos vermelhos com a pupila em fenda, marcas iguais as suas, mas mais aprofundadas, nas bochechas, trajando trajes elegantes.

"Kyuubi..." e viste os lábios no seu reflexo se moverem, mas o demônio raposa simplesmente sorriu.

E, inconscientemente, tocavas a fria superfície. Não havia nada além de vocês dois. _Amo-te_. E ele também estendeu a mão, como se tocando a sua através do espelho e, então, inclinaste-te de encontro ao seu demônio interior, esperando que isso fosse suficiente para que aquilo que mais desejavas, o toque dos lábios deles sobre os teus...

_Amo-te_.

E quando não pôde mais suportar aquele sorriso que se escarnecia de ti no outro lado do espelho, estendeu o punho e o rompeu também.

* * *

**Gostou? Odiou? Então peço humildemente que mandem reviews, afinal, senão não publicaria minhas fics (isso quando eu publico). Críticas construtivas são bem aceitas e é sempre um prazer saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Kissus**


End file.
